KisshuXIchigo story for contest!
by Connie101
Summary: Memories...Ichigo thinks back to what happened that life changing day..Rated T for mild language...There's not much..but just to be on the safe side..


KisshuXIchigo

Memories..

I looked out towards my children playing in the sunshine. A smile appeared on my lips as I watched the happiness that adorned their faces. A glint of sliver caught my eye. I raised my hand to admire my wedding ring. I ran my fingers over the words inscribed on the band. 'Ichigo, I love you.'

My smile turned sour as I thought back to that day. If that hadn't of happened...

I walked down the pavement in my own little bubble. We won against deep blue and I was with Masaya again. I was on my way to the grocery store when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Masaya flashed on the screen. A huge smile played on my lips as I picked it up and answered.

"Masaya! H-"

"Ichigo, I want out." His words and tone of voice confused me.

"Out of what?"

"Our relationship." I stopped walking.

"W-What?"

"That's right. You heard me. I want our relationship to end right now." His voice was as sharp as a knife.

"You're joking right? Cuz if you are its not funny Masaya."

"I'm not joking. I'm absolutely 100% serious." My heart stopped dead.

"W-Why?"

"I don't love you any more." His words cut at my heart, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"This is good bye Ichigo."

"Wait -!" The phone went dead. It slipped through my numb fingers and onto the pavement. I dropped my bag, not having the strength to hold it any more. I didn't bend down to pick up either, instead I started walking. Wandering aimlessly through the swarm of people on the streets. I turned a corner only to have my legs pulled out from under me. My hands hit the pavement with a loud smack. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Masaya stood there with another women In his arms, his lips connected to hers. It felt like I couldn't pull the air into my lungs quick enough. It felt like I was suffocating. My chest hurt. My hole body was shaking and I couldn't stop it.

"Miss? Are you Alright?" A passer-by bent down next to me, his quiet voice asking me questions that I didn't hear. I couldn't see anything or hear anyone that wasn't Masaya. I must of collapsed off my hands and knees and onto the pavement because I couldn't see him any more, just grey brick. Tears streamed down my face, showing no sign of stopping. Faint cries of 'Miss!' 'Miss!' ' Are you Alright!' 'Somebody get help!' echoed in my ears. People crowded round me, trapping me. It must of started raining because my hair and clothes clung to me. I looked up to see Masaya's startled face.

"W-Why?" The words escaped my lips before everything went black.

I was watching her from afar, just making sure she was okay. My plan was to check she was happy and Alright and return home. But if she wasn't I would stay. But even though I could see her, with my own eyes, that she was happy as she skipped down the pavement, I couldn't bring myself to go back. Not yet. I had a nagging feeling in my stomach that something just wasn't right. She paused to answer her phone and the happy expression that covered her beautiful face just seconds before was gone. My stomach clench and my chest tightened. Even her happy aura was gone.

'Who ever did this to her was gonna pay. Big time.' She dropped her phone and her bag, leaving them on the pavement. **His **face flashed in my mind's eye. She started walking leaving her stuff where it was, not caring if anyone took them. I picked them up and followed her worriedly. She rounded a corner and stopped dead. I followed her line of sight and my suspicion was confirmed.

'Oh he's just made a very **big** mistake.' I thought to myself, my fists clenching. She suddenly collapsed and passers-by stopped and tried to help her. No one could help her. They didn't understand. No one but **me.**

"Hold these." I said and thrust Ichigo's stuff at the middle aged women. I began running, weaving in and out of people in my way.

"Let me through!" I shouted pushing people aside.

"W-Why?" She spoke before fainting.

"Ichigo!" I pushed through the remaining people and dropped down beside her.

"Ichigo!" I shook her but she didn't wake. I held her tenderly in my arms the rain, which had begun to fall, drenching me making my clothes and hair stick to my skin. My anger blazed and I begun shaking. I laid her back down and took of my jacket to place over her to keep her warm. I stood up slowly and glared at him.

"I knew I should of never left her with you! You bastard!" The crowd gasped as my fist connected with his jaw. He went flying backwards.

"You lying ass-hole! Doesn't she mean anything to you?!" I hit him again, as he had got shakily back up on his feet.

"You ever come near her again, and I promise you this, I will kill you." My words practically dripped with venom. I kicked him before walking back over to Ichigo and picking her up. There were whispered conversations amongst the crowd. Some good ones saying that 'he deserved it' and 'how brave he is to come save the girl'. Other had a different view. Someone close to me said, 'If I was that girl, I wouldn't want to be saved by a violent kid like him.' I ignored this and began to walk back to that women.

"Move." I said, a hint of my former anger still in my voice, and the crowd parted to let me through.

"The bag." I said when I'd reached the women. She handed it back to me and said, "Your really kind to come save the girl. I saw the whole thing and followed her because I was worried. Well done. He really deserved that." I took the bag.

"I know." I whispered before walking off in the direction of Ichigo's house. When I was about half way, I walked down an alley way so I could teleport.

When I got back on the ship, Pai and Tart were waiting for me.

"Where have you been- Oh my God is that Ichigo?!" Tart asked as I walked past, dripping water on the floor.

"Yes, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." With that I walked in my room and shut the door.

The last thing I remembered was being on the pavement. When I awoke, I was in a strange room on a bed.

"Where... am...I?"

"Ichigo..." a voice above my head whispered. Wait...I know that voice. I looked over to see a boy who resembled Kisshu in so many ways that it actually hurt me looking at him. But there were differences like he had no ears and had modern day clothes on.

"Who are you?" His face fell.

"Do you not remember?" He sounded puzzled.

"I've never seen you before in my life...?" His face fell even further so he was frowning.

"How can you not recognise me? Was it really that hard to forget me?" He sounded hurt. Very hurt. I felt bad for him but I didn't know why I felt bad for him. I have never seen this person before in my life ever.... so what had I done wrong? He looked away then realisation dawned on his face.

"No wonder you don't recognise me..." What? Okay I'm confused. He clicked his fingers and morphed into the Kisshu I remembered. His ears were back and that brown clothing he always wore. Also one of his fangs peaked out from his lips.

"K-Kisshu? Is that you?" He smiled his signature smile.

"It is kitten." I threw my arms around his neck and started to cry.

"Sorry Ichigo..That was my human disguise.. don't cry kitten...I hate to see you cry." He murmured.

"S-Sorry...It's just its really you...An you have no idea how much I've missed you!" I tightened my grip on him.

"I missed you too Kitten." Oh how I love that nickname! He hugged me back tenderly. I froze as all that had happened flooded back to me.

"Kitten what's wrong?" I began to cry harder.

"H-He really d-dumped me d-didn't he?" He stiffened.

"I swear the next time I see him, I'll kill him. Just for you Kitten." He whispered and kissed my hair. We hugged for several more minutes until I'd calmed down and was now only crying softly.

"There, There. Stop crying okay?" He stroked some of my tears away with his thumb.

"Okay." I Sniffed then smiled and he smiled my favourite smile at me. Just then I realised why I was with Kisshu in his bedroom.

"Y-You saved me didn't you?" He looked down, a light pink colouring his cheeks.

"Yeah..Someone had too." I smiled.

"Kisshu?" He looked up from under his eyelashes.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Ichigo..There's something I have to tell you." He paused, swallowing.

"The truth is, I love you Ichigo...ever since the first time I met you... I knew I loved you." He blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"I love you too Kisshu. I guess my feelings were always there but I just didn't know because of Masaya. I fell in love with you really when Deep blue killed you. I just broke down crying and I didn't understand why I was crying so much. But I really do love you Kissh. And I'll always love you." He smiled before kissing me softly on the lips. I giggled because I was nervous that I was kissing Kisshu for the first time. Well he's kissed me before but that wasn't proper. I pulled back and my cheeks flooded with heat.

"Ichigo...Will you go out with me?"

"Do I even have to answer that for you to know the answer?" He smiled and I hugged him.

"Of course I will." I kissed him tenderly and cheering and clapping started. We pulled back to see all of the mew mew gang with Pai and Tart in the doorway of Kisshu's bedroom. They stopped and I blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"W-Wait...How long have you been standing there?" I said, my voice unusually high with embarrassment.

"Long enough." Pudding said then winked at me.

"Oh my god!" I said and turned my face into Kisshu's chest as he hugged me and started laughing with the rest of my friends.

I sighed as I watched the sunlight glint of my ring...

"Kisshu? Are you sure its okay for me to go meet your family? I mean, wont they be disappointed because I'm human? Well not human because I'm a mew mew but not like you-" I fidgeted with my hair unable to keep still. Kisshu cut off my rambling.

"Ichigo. Listen... We've been going out for 5 months now and I want you to meet them." He smiled but for once this didn't calm my nerves.

"But-" He cut me off again.

"Look, I didn't want to do this until we got to my home planet and my parents could be there but," He pulled out a black satin box from his pocket. A gasp escaped my lips.

"If it will calm your nerves and reassure you, so be it." He smiled and got down on one knee.

"Ichigo..., I love you. Always have and always will. I want to be beside you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me. So, Will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say. Nestled into the black fabric was a silver diamond engagement ring.

"I honestly don't know what to say...I'm speechless."

"Say yes you idiot!" I looked over to see all my friends smiling at me.

"But pudding and tart have been going out longer then we have and they-"

"They are still teenagers and are not at the legal age to marry. Believe me, if they were, they would have been married before you could say I do." He smiled. That's my Kisshu. Always knowing what to say to make me smile.

"Well then yes! YES I WILL MARRY YOU KISSHU!" I shouted and he got up just in time for me to jump into his arms and hug him. He hugged me back before releasing me to place the ring on the third finger of my left hand. I smiled and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Clapping and cheers were heard from my friends. We pulled back and I threw my arms around him again.

"Now they have no reason to object." He whispered in my ear, a smile in his voice.

A small smile spread across my face. Arms suddenly wrapped around me.

"What are you thinking about that's making you smile? Me I hope." Kisshu said and chuckled before nuzzling my neck.

"Just Memories. And if none of them had happened, I wouldn't have any of this I have right now." I smiled and turned to face him.

"I would of found a way of telling you. Even if you were still with that Bast-Jerk! I said Jerk!" I giggled. He had to be careful of his language around the kids.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you did though. "

"Me too Kitten. Me too." He bent down and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Ew! Daddy! Mommy! That's gross!" We pulled apart to see our 3 children smiling.

"Come here!" Kisshu got our oldest son in a head lock and started rubbing his head with his knuckles, giving him a noogie.

"What did you say! What did you say!" He shouted playfully as out son giggled.

"Boys..." Our daughter muttered.

"What to do with them?" I finished and we started giggling as we watched my 2 sons and husband rolling about on the grass, laughter and happiness filling the air. If that day hadn't happened...I diffidently wouldn't be as happy as I was now..


End file.
